Forging Bonds: Underneath It All
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: SEQUEL to Forging Bonds & Forging Bonds: Into the Woods. (Read those before reading this one) Even sex isn't drama-free. Or, Jonathan and Sock still have issues to work through.


A/N: I _hope_ this doesn't get flagged and taken down because it isn't _ALL_ porn, there is _some_ plot. Well, we will see. *fingers crossed*

Also, this is _technically_ fan(s) requested. Y'all wanted a sex scene, this was my best shot. But y'all gotta know that there is some angst because I can't seem to help myself.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I think we all know that I do not own Welcome to Hell nor the characters. They belong to Erica Wester. This story, though, is mine.

* * *

 **Forging Bonds** :

Underneath It All

* * *

 _Three Months Later (November)_

Sock's POV

Drying his hair from the shower with his towel Sock jumped when the phone next to him rang. _It's Jonathan's._ "Jonathan, Providence is calling. What should I do?"

The blond in question was currently in the shower while Sock stood outside the slightly open door. "Answer it. See what she wants."

"Okay," Sock replied walking away to answer.

"Sugar Bear! How are you?"

"Oh, hey. Jonathan's in the shower right now. If you want, I can take a message or you can wait ten minutes and he'll be out." Sock said as he sat back down on the bed throwing his towel over to one-handedly rub it against his hair.

"It's alright, I was just checking up," Providence smiled. "How are you Sweetie?"

"I'm good. Work's been tough with the holiday shopping starting." Sock replied leaving the towel over his head alone. If he didn't comb it soon it would be crazier to manage.

"Yes, it sounds stressful especially with Black Friday right around the corner." Sock groaned at that. The nightmare made worse because he drew the short-straw and has to open the doors. "I know, I know. How's Jonathan? Is he alright since his father's death?"

"He still has his bad days. But most are good. I just think he pretends he doesn't have a dad." Sock confided. "And I don't fault him. I don't like thinking about him either and Jonathan's happier when there's no mention of him."

"That's understandable but I fret that the way he's coping is unhealthy." Providence voiced. "I truly want him to live a happy, normal life and I full heartily believe he will with you. However, I do worry. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Sorry for taking up your night. I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight Sweetie."

"No problem, goodnight." Hanging up Sock stared at their bedroom's wall. He was worried for Jonathan but like himself was dealing with a parent's death. By ignoring the problem. Sock got up to grab his brush and comb the knots from his hair while it was still damp. _Hopefully it dries flat._ Wishful thinking.

* * *

Jonathan's POV

Jonathan entered the room with just a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. His hair was still damp from the shower as he went through his drawers looking for boxers and a white t-shirt, his usual sleep attire. "What did Providence want?" he said as he sat down putting on his boxers.

Sock swallowed licking his lips, "just to check in."

Jonathan hummed flipping his t-shirt over his head before turning his attention to the boy sitting on the bed. Without preamble Jonathan leaned over and pressed his lips against Sock's, "let's go to bed?"

"S-sure," Sock stuttered, eyes blinking wide. Jonathan laughed bringing his hand to the base of Sock's head to pull him closer for another kiss. This one longer and thorough than the last. Inhaling through the kiss he sat up crawling closer to the brunet until he had him pressed against the bed.

Sock's hands clung onto Jonathan's shoulders before sliding up to tangle into moist blond locks. Jonathan's fingers skated across Sock's side before going lower gripping his shirt pulling it up. Breaking the kiss, Jonathan started mouthing the other's jaw until he reached his ear lightly nibbling it. Still adventurous his palms slid over Sock's chest feeling him shudder under his touch. Sock's hands grabbed the blond's tee and pulling it off of him.

Jonathan moved down nipping Sock's neck and licking his collarbone earning a throaty moan. Moving lower he followed a trail pass the sternum working down as he kissed, licked, and sucked. "W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Jonathan answered against his skin. By the time Sock could finally open his eyes and look Jonathan was gripping the waistband of his briefs. His face flushed pink panting.

"We don't have to do this," Sock squeaked when he felt his briefs tugged lower. " _Really!_ "

Jonathan sat up, coming face-to-face with his boyfriend. Leaning forward he kissed him again Sock's hands automatically reaching out to grip his biceps. The younger boy whimpered at the loss of lips and leaned forward chasing after them.

"I want to," Jonathan whispered palming him. Sock's protests died in his throat making a strangled noise instead. Lowering his mouth against Sock's neck Jonathan stroked feeling Sock's erection swell. Compliant, Sock lifted his hips to make it easier for Jonathan to slide off his briefs tossing them over his shoulder.

Jonathan situated himself between the other teen's trembling legs humming to himself. Left hand gripping the base Jonathan's tongue circle around the head. He then wrapped his mouth around carefully lowered until it hit the back of his throat. Sock made choking moans from as Jonathan's head bopped up and down.

"P=please, no more. _Please_. Stop," Sock choked out tears streaming down the side of his face five minutes later. With a wet pop Jonathan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand a confused look crossing his face. A pit opened up in his stomach at the sight of Sock's tears. _Did I… not do it right?_

"Sock?" Jonathan cautiously whispered before his breath hitched up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's me. I'm what's wrong." He sobbed tucking his knees into himself. "You really don't have to do this. I'm sorry if you felt pressured into it."

"I didn't…" Jonathan protested weakly before gaining traction. "You didn't force me into anything." Sock didn't believe him curling into himself more tightly. Reaching over and running his fingers through soft brown hair Jonathan waited until his boyfriend would look up. He knew how emotional Sock got when it came to things he once found difficult before. Jonathan was trying to change, to relax in front of Sock, but he seemed to keep running into brick walls with Sock's conscience.

A minute later Sock felt calm enough to lift his head up enough for his bright green eyes to shine over his arms. There was anguish there and guilt and fear but most of all there was love. Jonathan tense body relaxed under those intense eyes. "Jonathan, I know how you feel about… intimacy. You don't need to force yourself into _this_. I'm fine with waiting— _no!_ —I'm fine with what we have now. There doesn't need to be anything _more_ , I promise."

The older teen knew what he was saying, what Sock meant yet it didn't stop the slight sting. It didn't stop the thought of not being good enough. Of feeling like damaged goods that couldn't even have a moment of intimacy without his boyfriend freaking out on him. Of making himself feel guilty for wanting something more yet punishing himself for it. He felt a lump forming in his throat. _And to think, I thought tonight would pan out differently. Yet I've found a way to hurt Sock again._ His heart lurched at the thought before remembering Sock's fear. The one thing that motivated his actions above all else.

"Hey," he had to clear his throat so he could continue further. "Honestly, you didn't pressure me into anything." Sock looked like he didn't believe him. "I've wanted…" Jonathan blushed red thinking what he was going to spit out next, "I was actually hoping that maybe tonight we could've…."

Surprise flashed across the brunet's face. "Are you really saying that or are you trying to make me feel better?"

More red crawled over the blond's cheeks. "More of the first than the second. I'm _only_ saying this so you would understand why." There was still some disbelief in the younger teen's eyes and sighing Jonathan reached out from under the bed to retrieve what he wanted. Rolling the bottle in his hand and leaving the foil packages between them he looked away feeling more blood running up to his already flushed face.

The bottle of lube felt exceptionally heavy in the awkward silence that followed but he refused to back down now. He had to be the brave one here. To prove to Sock that he was serious and that it wasn't a spur of the moment.

"How long have you had these?" Sock voiced in awe. That had to be a good sign.

"A week," he mumbled out before turning back to face him. _Remember, I have to show him how he didn't pressure me at all._ "I wanted to be prepared when I was sure with my decision but then you freaked out. Maybe I should've talked about it before I sprang it on you."

Sock's eyes grew wider at the implication before a flood of guilt captured them. Covering his face with his hands he moaned, "Oh God, I ruined everything!"

Jonathan let out a relieved chuckle leaning over to lightly tug on the other's hands. Once accomplished he leaned further in to place his lips on quivering ones. Sock sighed leaning into the kiss that tasted salty from the other's tears. Pulling back Sock looked at his eyes quickly trying to read something in them. "Do you still want to?"

Only nodding Sock exhaled in relief glancing down and snatching the bottle of lube. "Okay, how do you want this to go? Do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?"

Bottle cap opened Sock already had it ready to go at his words. Another blush rose up to his face. "Actually… I kinda wanted you to prep _me_."

Sock nodded absentmindedly before freezing when the other teen's words clicked into place. His eyebrows crawled up reaching the highest they could possibly go. "Are you sure because I don't have a problem bottoming for you."

Jonathan nodded his eyes slightly wider than before. Sure he was nervous, wasn't anybody? But he knew what he wanted and it was this. Plus, he had faith in Sock not to hurt him. And anyways, wasn't that what it was all about? Having the person you love handle you when you're at your most vulnerable and relying that they won't hurt you while you do the same? "I'm sure. Plus, I trust you."

Sock's breath went shaky after that confession; his eyes going misty. His eyes shined as he leaned over and kissed him with every ounce of his being which floored Jonathan who accepted and returned with vigor. Pulling back Sock looked serene before leaning in to peck him once more. Soft green eyes caressed his entire body with warmed as Sock tugged his boxers off.

Popping the cap off, he poured a generous amount of lube on his hand before closing the bottle. Rubbing the lube in his hand to warm it up Jonathan gulped when Sock situated between his legs. "You sure?" the younger teen asked giving him a way out if he'd changed his mind.

Though nervous Jonathan nodded while staring at the lube covered fingers. Sock laughed quietly placing a soothing kiss on his thigh. Pressing one digit on the ring of tight muscles Sock nudged for entrance. There was stinging but mostly discomfort as something foreign entered in his body. Jonathan tried to relax around the intrusion as the other pushed and pulled his finger inside. As the discomfort waned a hot sensation flushed his skin, Jonathan felt when Sock introduced a second finger.

The feeling felt odd yet… his skin tingled with arousal. Green eyes flashed with mischief and without preamble Sock wrapped his hot mouth over his dick. The suction and _that_ tongue were nearly the death of him. However, it did achieve its goal of distracting him and before Jonathan knew what happened Sock was three fingers in and curling them inward hitting a spot he'd only read about. To say it felt good would be an understatement. _So that's what all the fuss is about._ Jonathan felt like a live wire. His body focal point on the bundle of nerves as he shuddered with need as Sock continued his assault on both fronts. Just when he couldn't take it anymore and about to voice it there was a sudden absent of sensation.

Blinking dazed blue eyes he looked up to see what happened. Sock's chest was flushed pink and panting heavily. Licking his swollen slick lips the brunet clenched his hands against his knees. "Sorry… I got a little overexcited. Give me a sec."

With eyes closed Sock exhaled through his mouth but Jonathan sat up and captured his mouth. Pushing his tongue inside he easily took control and the younger teen became pudding in his hands. After much too long they pulled apart both breathing much too hard. "I don't want to wait. Please Sock."

He nodded pressing his lips against Jonathan's one more time. With trembling fingers it took him two tries to open the foil packet and then help from Jonathan to properly roll it down and remove any air bubbles.

Poised at the entrance Sock silently asked permission to continue. Jonathan pushed his apprehension back and nodded feeling his body stretch to accommodate Sock's size. When he bottomed out Sock held still giving Jonathan time to adjust but after a minute the impatient squirming from the blond had him pull back before pushing back in.

The slow tempo set Jonathan's teeth on edge because he wanted _more_ yet Sock wouldn't. Too nervous of hurting him as if he was so fragile. Jonathan tilted his hips to get the right angle where those nerves were and Sock instinctively knew what he wanted and angled accordingly. A soft sigh escaped Jonathan's lips when he felt the pull low in his gut built with every stroke against his prostate and urged Sock faster.

Complying Sock rocked them faster and faster the intensity building higher and higher until all there seemed to be was pleasure coursing through his veins. He was on the pinnacle but couldn't finish. Wrapping his arms around Sock's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. "I love you," he mouthed against Sock's skin. The younger teen shuddered in release and his hips stuttered. Jonathan, seeing him lose control, finally groaned out too feeling wave after wave of pleasure rip through him.

Afterwards, when they were cleaned up and dressed Sock had curled into Jonathan. Ear placed against his sternum Sock listened to his heartbeat. As of the last month the brunet has made it a habit of sleeping like this and Jonathan couldn't fault him. Seeing Sock burst through the hospital's door tears rolling down his face still made the other teen's heart lurch.

He had had an accident at work, a minor one, but still enough to land him in the hospital to make sure he didn't get a concussion. Jonathan also needed a few stiches. The blood had stained his work shirt and made the cut seem more gruesome than it actually was. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. He would've texted Sock to tell him he wouldn't be able to walk home with him but his phone got smashed in the accident. Also with all the fuss from his boss he was promptly hauled to urgency care and had no way to communicate.

So by the time Sock had heard the news he ran into the room sobbing and throwing his arms around his boyfriend crying into his chest. Jonathan had tried to apologize for not being able to call but Sock only sobbed harder.

"When they told me you had an accident I thought you were dead!" the brunet had choked out wrapping his arms tighter. His throat closed up as a heavy sensation sat deep in the blond's gut. _Oh. Oh God no._

Wrapping his arms around Sock's shaking shoulders he held him running his fingers over his wild bed hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'm fine. Just a minor run in with a crate." Sock only seemed to cry harder. "Really, I'm alright. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my boss all but threatening to fire me if I didn't go see a doctor."

After another minute Sock had started to calm down and believe him that he was really okay. When they got home later that evening Sock wouldn't leave his side fretting over him. He had also made it his new habit of resting his head against Jonathan's heart. Sock said it soothed him to sleep but the blond had a sneaking suspicious that Sock was listening to his heart just to make sure it was still beating.

Stroking the sleepy teen's hair Jonathan said, "Goodnight my little demon."

Sock snuggled deeper smiling to himself and mumbled, "Next time it's my turn."

"Whatever you say," he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Jonathan couldn't keep from laughing out loud upon seeing Sock's morning hair. It looked like there was an explosion at the side of his head with his hair sticking out like a sunflower. Sock pouted mumbling something about it being his fault and damp hair before bed.

* * *

A/N: for this fic I wanted to shake things up (I tend to write top!jonathan) so this time around I flipped the script and it worked beautifully for these two. I couldn't ask for more. Jonathan offering to bottom seems so sincere and shows how much he's evolved from Forging Bonds to Into the Woods to here. How much trust he has for Sock... *sigh*

Sorry for the angst but with these two there can be no else.

PS: if this story ever gets flagged or taken down you can always find it on my ao3 account (I'm pretty sure they won't ever take it down).  
my name over there is readaholicgirl, same with my wattpad and tumblr.


End file.
